


and may the cards be free.

by arurun



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Dash is not a cat Aizawa pls give it back, Fight is also terrifying, Firey is Bakugou's new favourite big brother, Inko is owner of the Cards, Mirror and Yukito both have heartache, Next Generation, Not Canon Compliant, Not Clear Card Compliant, Power is terrifying, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sakura does not appear, Support Department Midoriya Izuku, The Cards are just obnoxious children okay, but he's still an asshole, cardcaptor deku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arurun/pseuds/arurun
Summary: The Midoriyas are a mysterious family.A jungle grows out of their window, but it's gone the next day. A community of animals run out of their gates and a large, winged cougar herds them back in. People see two Izukus running around, and some say there's a teenager with gray hair that waters the plants in the garden at night.But in this quirk-filled society, nothing really can be too strange.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 209





	1. Secret, and The Glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is inspired by the other CCS x MHA crossovers you can find around, I guess. In this story, the cards can materialize any time as long as there is a good source of power around. Usually, it's Inko, and the cards just run free like the Midoriyas have a huge family or something. 
> 
> This is set in a kind of situation wherein it's been centuries or so after Sakura's age, and the cards have been handed down as an heirloom of sorts.

The Midoriya family has a secret.

It comes in the form of a pink book, passed down from generation to generation as an heirloom they must keep safe. It was hard to say who once owned it, why, or how it came about-- but one thing for sure… this book had existed long before quirks emerged in civilisation.

Izuku was never one for the girliest shades of pink, but this book-- something about this book had always drawn him in.

From the gallant, sun-crested lion that guarded its front, to the moon accompanied by the exotic magic circle on its back-- this book was special, and Izuku was sure of it. In it was the weight of something divine, something that should be honoured and respected. He felt it in his soul.

He was four, and was just told that he’d never have a quirk-- when Inko brought out the book for the very first time. She was trying to distract him from his sorrows, by showing him something so magical and interesting that wasn’t a quirk.

“There are a few rules, and you must  _ never  _ break them,” Inko had stressed it, and continued to repeat it each time they opened it to study them, “you must never open it without my permission, and you must never leave the book open. You have to put all of the cards back once you’re done.”

Izuku, at the time, wasn’t too interested in a set of tarot cards. He was more interested in the impactful, dynamic and overwhelming aspect of heroes and villains-- not something dull and boring like fortune telling.

Then Inko took out a card, and closing her eyes, she said one word.

“Glow.”

Izuku remembered that moment very well, and will always remember it. He remembered the illuminescent orbs, fluttering like snowfall, descending upon him and drifting in the everglow, casting its amber hues upon the dark room.

It was breathtakingly beautiful.

The smile came onto his face before he even registered. Enchanting, enthralled, he squealed with delight, jumping out of his mother’s lap to chase the little fairy, who giggled back, flying just out of arm’s reach to entertain him.

His despair forgotten, he fell deeply in love with the magic of the Sakura Cards.


	2. Kerberos, and well, English.

“C’mon, you dumb-dumb!” the oh-so mighty beast of the seal, Kerberos, yelled at the boy, “even  _ Sakura  _ could pronounce this. It’s  _ Twin _ !” 

Midoriya Izuku, five years old, wasn’t too sure what this pseudo lion-bear-mouse plush toy was, nor did he understand why it spoke in the Osakan Dialect, but did that matter? It was magic.

“Tuuuiiin?” he stressed the notes, “Tweeeen?”

“it’s  _ Twin! _ ” he yelled impatiently, “try this one next, kid.”

They had a set of cards laid out on the floor, three by six, and the guardian was leading the boy through each card, teaching him about them. Kerberos had made it  _ very _ clear that the boy was not allowed to touch them and read at the same time. Look only, no touchy.

“Oh, I know this word!” Izuku bumped excitedly, “it’s  _ Ritulu _ !”

“ _ Little _ ,” Kerberos growled the words out, “but close enough, I guess. It means somethin’ veeery small, so this card here…”

“Can make things tiny?” Izuku interrupted, sparkling with curiosity.

“Yeah,” he didn’t miss a beat, “and this one, next to it, is  _ Big _ .”

“It can make things huge?!” Izuku essentially squealed, “that sounds like a quirk! Like Maximum’s quirk!”

“Who in da’world’s Maximum-- wait, ye’ can pronounce  _ Maximum _ but ya can’t pronounce  _ Twin _ and  _ Little _ ?!” Kerberos gawked, “what’s wrong with ya, kid?

Izuku takes no offense to that as he laughs, almost bashful at what he thought was praise. 

Kerberos sighs longsufferingly, throwing his hands into the air in some gesture of utter defeat. Why were all of them such absolute ditzes?


	3. The Mirror, The Jump, and Yukito.

Mirror and Izuku held hands, and Izuku dragged his new friend down the street, to the old candy store with the nice old auntie. 

Everyone they passed by did a double take at the two entirely identical figures, some noting that li’l Izuku never had a sibling. Eventually they wondered if it was a new friend with a cloning quirk, and let the issue pass by with a smile.

Chasing after them was a teenage boy, with short gray hair and a pair of glasses. He’s incredibly flustered as the children run off, ignoring his presence.

“Wait, Izuku-kun, Mirror-chan! You can’t just go without me,” he called helplessly, hoping they wouldn’t find themselves near a main road or bump into anywhere dangerous-- oh, maybe Mirror would take care of Izuku? No, she’s mature, but she’s also very easy to sway...

A rabbit-like creature bounced beside him, stilling as the boy took a breather from his hard run. The animal stared for all of half a moment, then went off after the children.

“Wait, Jump-san! Not you too…”

Tsukishiro Yukito collapsed, utterly giving up. How did children have so much energy? Or is Yukito’s body getting weaker because they don’t have a contracted master this time? Oh well… he won’t disappear or anything, so that’s fine, he guessed.

“Ahhh, whaddaya _ think _ ya’r  _ doing _ , Yue! They’re getting away!” here came Kerberos in all his tiny and very angry plush-toy glory, tugging at Yukito’s cheek, “we left ‘em to ya cause ye’r familiar wit humanity, so dontcha dare los’em yet!”

Yukito laughed at that, holding Kerberos away from his face, “it’s fine, it’s fine. Izuku-kun is a strong boy, and we know where he’s headed. Mirror-chan and Jump-san are with him too.”

“They’re  _ exactly  _ what I’m worried about!” Kerberos snapped at him, “Mirror is an airhead and Jump’s an idiot! You don’t put them together!”

“Oh, that’s such a mean thing to say. Mirror-chan is trying her best too, you know.”

“Aaaah, enough of that! Hurry and go after them before they destroy the entire store!”


	4. The Firey, meeting Kacchan.

“Kacchan, this is Firey-san!” Izuku introduced them over the sandbox. “Firey-san, this is Kacchan, my best friend!”

Katsuki stared at the newcomer, who looked like a sixth-grader or maybe a little older. Deku had been bringing around strange friends recently, so he thought they were perhaps bodyguards or cousins of some sort-- but this was a unique sight.

Firey, or  _ Fai-ree _ as Izuku had pronounced it, looked over the two children with a disgruntled expression, as if he had plenty of better places to be. 

His hair was a light orange, just a little more than a fringe and the rest seemed to be made out of flames. It reminded Katsuki of Endeavour, and that was enough to keep his five-year-old mind occupied.

He wore a stark red shirt with the word BOY on it, along with a pair of shorts that hung a little loose for him. Firey was definitely a little angry about needing to wear human clothes to begin with, but he bore with it because Izuku pouted at him about public indecency, whatever that meant.

He even had to shrink his wings, ugh! What was the point of wings if they weren’t big enough to establish dominance against the vultures?

“A flame quirk!” Katsuki registered so quickly, and he was excited about it. Fire quirks, like his, were rare to see around simply because they were dangerous to show off. Every child definitely loves fire quirks. “You have  _ wings _ !”

Firey blinked at him, sensing his excitement. His elf ears twitched at that, and he spread his wings just a little further in an attempt to show off. He crossed his arms, and ‘hmph’ed, because this was a special service okay, he wouldn’t let just  _ any _ child touch his wing-- hey don’t  _ climb _ on me, you miniature imbecile! 

“Woooah, your wings are hot!” Katsuki stared at the light, peeling red skin on his hands-- he wasn’t too affected by the burns, he got burned all the time by his own quirk anyways, “are your wings fire too? That’s so cool!”

“Right, right?!” Izuku was equally excited, eyes literally sparkling as he talked to his friend, “Firey-san is like, a feenix! That’s what Kero-chan told me!”

“A feeenicks?” Katsuki was utterly confused, “who’s Kero-chan?”

Izuku panicked, “Kero-chan is uh,” he looked at Firey. Firey couldn’t speak. Magnificently, Izuku managed to say, “the guard of the, uh, where Firey came from!” 

Katsuki stared back dumbly. 

“Y’know!” Izuku flustered, “like those people that are maids but they’re guys! Kinda like bodyguards but also like a servant??”

“You mean a butler?”

“Yes!” Izuku leaped at that, “Kero-chan is that!”

Katsuki was incredibly, very, extremely, super duper ultra, really suspicious. But whatever.

“Firey-san, Firey-san!” he tugged at the older boy’s pants, “do something cool!”

Two minutes later, Mitsuki comes in frantically screaming something about quirk laws. Inko takes them home and they have a nice long talk about flamethrowers and fireworks in the middle of public locations.


	5. The Fight, and Gunhead Martial Arts.

“Have you heard of the recent attacks on martial artists? They say the villain responsible is a  _ girl _ .”

When Izuku heard that in class, he straightened. 

“Really? That’s so cool!” a girl leaned over the table excited to the boy behind her, eager to join the boy’s gossip.

“Shh, Hana-chan, you can’t say that!” the boy hissed at her loudly, putting a finger before his hand in some vain attempt to shush her, “I mean, it  _ is _ cool, but she’s a villain!”

Elementary school is where the most uncensored gossip come and go. Izuku knew that, and this rumour was incredibly alarming simply because he knew it was true.

And he had a very clear inkling on who they’re talking about.

“I heard she defeated some guy who had a black belt in Judo!” 

“Is she really a villain, though? She’s only fighting people who are martial artists. Maybe she just likes to fight.”

“Douji-kun, we usually call that a villain.”

Izuku stood up slowly. If what he thought was right… then this was bad. He needed to call someone… like, Mom? No, Mom is at Grandma’s place today. But Kerberos should be home right now. But if he left home, who would take care of the rest? What about Yukito-san, then, maybe he’s in the gardens today… no, today is a new moon, so he’s probably sleeping due to weakness.

“Deku, if you’re going to mumble like a maniac, do it somewhere other than my ear!” 

“Uwaaah!! I’m sorry, Kacchan!”

Snapping out of it, Izuku rushed to his bag and took out his phone, then dialed the number to his house. But he was too late.

“Dude! Everyone check this out!” someone had their device on the TV, and it was showing breaking news of an amazing villain fight in the center of town.

“Gunhead is fighting that girl right now!”

Oh. My.  _ God _ .

Izuku rushed over, and sure enough-- Gunhead, famous hero that specializes in close-quarters-combat-- was engaged in a hand-to-hand battle, there was a ring drawn, a judge set up and everything.

His opponent was a girl that seemed to glow in the light. Her skin a pale blue, her white hair bound in two high odango. Her cerulean blue clothing was vaguely of Oriental origins, and she fought with the posse of a veteran warrior.

The problem was, she looked no older than a teenage girl, yet she fought with the vigor of an extreme battle junkie, and was nearly overpowering Gunhead.

**_“What’cha want, zuku, m’sleeepy!”_ ** came the grumpy voice from the other end of the phone that finally connected.

All Izuku’s calm goes out the window. 

Him currently being in class be damned, he yelled into the phone, “Kero-chan,  _ Fight _ -san is fighting a hero in the city center!”

A pregnant pause.

**_“Wait, whut?”_ **

“They think she’s a villain, and-- oh my god are those the Twins? This is the second worst possible combination ever, _ like the first would be Fight-san and Power-chan of course  _ but Kero-chan, the three battle junkies are loose in the city right now and they’re challenging the heroes like it’s a game! They’re going to become registered as villains if this keeps up. They have a costume and everything.”

As Izuku rambled on, the people in his class stared at him, utterly confused by the boy’s panic. 

Katsuki, though, utterly unaffected, yawned and went back to sleep on his desk.

Just another day.


	6. The Rain, The Cloud, and Yue.

“What do you mean Rain-chan and Cloud-chan ran away from home?!”

On cue, dark clouds churned in the skies outside the window, and with a rumble, rain began to pour like an upturned bucket.

“Nevermind, I see it now…”

Izuku sighed. Putting down his phone, he walked back into the classroom, and up to the teacher’s desk.

“I’m sorry, Kashino-sensei, something came up at home, so I really need to go back early today,” he told her.

“Ah, for that bi-weekly family emergency thing?” Kashino-sensei was awfully understanding. Maybe because Inko signed an official letter to have him be able to leave classes whenever she needed him to… “I’ll call your mother then, but are you sure? It just started to rain. It can’t wait till the rain lets up?”

( _ I’m going  _ _ because _ _ of the rain _ , Izuku wanted to say.)

It was easier to see from high places, so Izuku went to the roof, where Yue, his angelic robes fully adorned, was waiting for him. His arms crossed and his brows furrowed, he had a firm hand on Izuku's bag in case he flew off with the gales. 

"What did Kero-chan do this time?" Izuku hollered over the wind. "Rain-chan and Cloud-chan look very angry!"

"Their hats got stained in the wash," Yue groaned lowly, because that was so dumb he couldn't express the stupidity to it in words. 

Izuku facepalmed. 

The cards got all they had from their very first Master, Clow. It went without saying that they held him in very high regard, and now that he was no longer with them, they wanted to honour everything they once had as his legacy.

Getting their clothing dirtied is among the top five things you should never do to them.

Seriously, what is Kerberos doing?

Later, when he retrieved the children and found the source of the tantrum-- the light blue and light purple hats, now blotched over with red and a coffee stain-- he and Kacchan redecorated them with emblems of their element and painted them over with some fabric paint. 

Cloud and Rain loved them.


	7. Yue, and a bittersweet present.

"Mirror-chan already has a green ribbon, so I think this sunflower would be nice," Izuku picked out an enamel sunflower hairpin, admiring the golden rim of the borders.

"No, the clover ones look better on her!" Katsuki insisted, shoving a four-leaf clover brooch in his line of sight. It had a silver lining, emblazoned with little crosses and a diamond in blue.

"But the flowers are cuter," Izuku pouted.

"The clovers are cooler! And Mirror-chan would like cool things better.”

“Flowers!”

“Clovers!”

It was an adorable sight, seeing two little children fight over what they would be getting a girl for Christmas. 

Mirror herself was at home. Being one of the more sentient and mature ones, she was tasked with babysitting today with Kerberos. Since Christmas was a time of the moon, Yukito came out to accompany the children for their last-minute Christmas shopping.

The children quarrelled rather loudly, and Yukito only chortled at the sight.

“Yukito-san, Kacchan is being mean!”

“Ah, that’s not fair! Fight me fair and square, Deku!”

Yukito patted them both on the heads, seeing the two ornaments they got for the girl. Maybe they could get both, then. But then the other cards would find it unfair that only Mirror got two gifts…

“Look at this,” he crouched down, sifting through glittering flower pins-- and settled on a soft pink flower. “Do you two know what flower this is?”

Izuku and Katsuki, attention diverted, competed to answer. 

“It’s pink, so it’s a Cherry Blossom, right?” Izuku said first.

Katsuki interrupted quickly, “no, Peach Blossoms and Plum Blossoms are pink too!” 

Yukito retrieved the pin from the stand, and rubbed the clear, smooth surface with his finger. 

“You see the petals? Cherry Blossoms have a W shape at the end. Plum Blossoms have round petals… so this is a Peach Blossom,” Yukito said, and for a moment, a wave of melancholy washed over him. “It’s Mirror-chan’s favourite flower.”

At that, Izuku and Bakugou sparkled like they’ve been hit with the world’s most amazing revelation.

“We’re getting that!” they agreed at once, “no, let’s get two cause she always puts her hair up into two, right?”

As the children foraged for a pair of peach blossom hair ornaments, Yukito couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

If Kerberos were awake now, he’d have said something taunting to tease him, and Yue would’ve taken control to snap back snarkily.  Yue would never admit it, but he's really gone soft since the many years ago, where he’d vehemently declare himself a hater of children.

But it’s true. Yue was always everything Yukito wasn’t, except for the one constant in their lives that was…

...that was their beloved. 

He supposed Kerberos wouldn’t be so cruel as to tease him when he felt like being sappy about it again.

“...I guess he was my favourite flower, too,” he whispered, only to himself.


	8. "RELEASE!"

“O key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me!” Izuku held the necklace in his palms and held them together in a prayer, “I, Izuku, command you under our contract-- release!”

The key burst out from the seams of his palms, and shrouded itself into a silver staff. He slid his hands over the pole, and let it form into the crest of a moon. 

A pale green raiment was tied at the connection point of the emblem and the rod, the cloth spiraling downward with a heavenly ambience.

Izuku and Katsuki made synchronous squeals of excitement, bombarding Kerberos with questions ranging from “key of duh STARS” to “Moooooon!!” to “MAGICCC!!”

Kerberos, being handed from one excited child to another, simply hummed with a confused understanding. 

“Guess ye’ have more moon magic in you, huh,” Kerberos mused, “so it’s probs a key of da’ _ moon _ now, the motif’s real prominent there. Unlike Sakura’s… more like Clow Reed’s, since we see the primary magic the clearest.”

Izuku and Katsuki stared at the silver staff like it was amazing. Only the raiment was green, and it swayed like a scarf when Izuku shook it around. It was so pretty.

“I’m a magical girl now!” Izuku declared, excited.

“You mean a magical  _ boy _ !” Katsuki cheered with equal amounts of excitement, “let me try! Let me try!”

It had changed shape, from the five-pointed star into the circled crescent moon. From pink and gold, it had turned to green and silver. The key had recognized its changed owner, it seemed.

But when Katsuki held the staff, it was heavy. Much too heavy to hold, and crashed to the ground in a painful cluster. Izuku picked it up with no problem.

Kerberos laughed, “it's already contracted to 'Zuku, so it rejected ya, ya’kno?” 

Katsuki pouted at that. 

Izuku panicked, “it’s okay, Kacchan! You can’t be a magical boy with me, but the cards can still play with you! Right, Dash-chan?”

The little feline beside them mewled some wordless cry in response. 

“Hey, Sakura-san’s magic was like the stars?” Izuku decided to change the subject, picking up the necklace and returning it to its spot around his neck, “the magic of the stars! That’s so cool.”

“Sun is so much cooler! Like Kero-chan’s lion form thing!” Katsuki insisted, “the Sakura cards are all pink and girly.”

Izuku laughed dryly, slightly agreeing. They were a very bright pink, which was a little glaring and a little off-putting despite the magic itself. They were boys, after all, the silver and green appealed to them better.

“Clow Reed had sliiightly great’r Sun Magic when’e created the Clow Cards, but Sakura had the, well, kinda in-between, Star Magic-- she could command all d’cards equally,” Kerberos explained, “‘zuku has Moon Magic, whic-h’is pret’y rare in itself! Maybe Yue’ll finally get enough power for d’first time in a while.”

“Rare!” Izuku cheered.

“Then Yue-san can come out in the morning, too?” Katsuki brightened up, “can he take us flying?”

“Eh, that would’ve’ta go through Inko and stuff…”

“Deku, Yue-san can take us flying in the morning!”

“Really?! Yay!”

“No he can’t! Kids arya even list-ning t’me? Hey! ZUKU!”

-

Kerberos knew that Izuku was very different from Sakura.

To begin with, Sakura had immense magical power-- and though Izuku had a fair amount as well, being a descendant and all-- he didn’t even come close.

Magic had long faded out in this world of quirks, and there was nothing they could do.

In fact, Kerberos didn't think Izuku would ever use the cards for anything other than casual fun. They just weren’t the thing now, and abusing the power of the cards for personal gain like fame would be upsetting.

He made sure Izuku and Katsuki understood that as well.

If they were to become heroes, they would do it without the power of the cards, even if Izuku was quirkless and had no other edge. 

Izuku complied to it easily.

There was just something else he wasn’t compliant with.

“I want Kacchan to use magic with me!” he declared one day, “is there really, really no way he can do that?”

Kerberos sighed. 

Ownership of the cards wasn’t just a ‘I want my friend to play too’ sort of thing, and Izuku just didn’t understand that part. 

“No,” he said once more, “the cards are yours now that Inko passed them down. You can’t just share them like barbies or hero figurines.”

Izuku deflated at that.

“Plus, if we were to do that, you’d have to cancel your current contract and make a new, shared one. Those things have only happened once in history and we all know that never worked out well-- what are you looking at?”

Izuku’s eyes are gleaming with interest now.

“So it’s not impossible?”

Kerberos did not like where this was going. “It’s always temporary,” he said, “more than one person can own all the cards at a time-- but that’s only for special circumstances. The selection happens. Sakura won against the boy last time-- you’re gonna have to fight y’know, there can’t be balance with two people.” 

“...Balance?” Izuku inquired, “is that impossible with two people?”

“Of course,” Kerberos, “where are you gonna find two people that match up the ying and yang balance well? To begin with, only people with balance are suitable cardcaptors-- though personally, you’re a lot more white on the scale. But it worked, so I’m not taking another chance--”

Izuku was gone.

He had run off, with the key and the deck of cards in his hand, out of the house.

“IZUKU, I SAID NO!”

-

-

-

Izuku did it.

That crazy bastard did it.

It was dinnertime when Izuku and Katsuki, one each in Yue’s arms, were brought home. They were unharmed, but Izuku was dozing off.

“Mom! Mom!” they ran toward Inko, hopping out of the man’s arms and making it to the woman.

“Aunt Inko, hey, hey, look!” Katsuki raised his hand at her lap, showing off the golden ring at his middle finger, emblazoned with a very familiar sun theme and embedded with a scarlet gem in its center. “I’m a magical boy now too!”

“Magical boy too!” Izuku cheered. 

Inko’s jaw dropped.

Izuku had a matching ring, though it was silver, encrusted with wings and a great moon, and his gemstone was an unmistakable sapphire.

Kerberos floated in after them with the book in tow, looking purely exhausted.

“I don’t know how they did it, but apparently they did,” Kerberos muttered, sitting down at the table on his knees, looking defeated. “They split the key into two and they’re both the owners of the cards now, I guess.”

Inko stared in stunned silence.

Then, “excuse me, they did  _ what _ ?”


	9. The Dash, please give her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story officially no longer has a timeline because I have no brainpower to write chronological events. This is set during canon time (UA) now because I say so :/
> 
> p.s Izuku is in Support Department.  
> p.p.s The cards are magic, not quirks, so they ethically don't use them to fight.

A week into school, and if there was anything Class A knew about Bakugou, it was the fact that he had a very weird friend in the Support Department.

“Kacchan!” the boy first popped up during self-study, shouting into the classroom.

“Uhm,” Iida speaks up, “may we help you?”

“Ah, yes,” the boy was covered in oil and grime and was wearing overalls and gloves, fresh out of the dangerous labs of the support department and anyone could tell that much. “Is Kacchan around?”

“Kacchan?” 

“I think you might have the wrong room--”

“Isn’t it still class hours?”

“Yes, but it’s kinda an emergency…”

“What, Deku?”

Everyone jumped three feet back when Bakugou stood up and made his way to the door, like nothing was particularly wrong.

“Ah, Kacchan!” Deku’s face lights up.

“Ka _ cchan _ ?!” came horrified hisses across the room. 

“Sorry, it’s an emergency!” Deku says, sounding exhausted, “I can’t find Dash anywhere! She ran out somewhere in between and-- yeah!”

Katsuki’s jaw dropped. Then he exploded, “you idiot!” loudly, “Why weren’t you keeping an eye on her!”

“I’m sorry! I swear I only looked away for a second--”

“Don’t lie! You were in your mutter-fest again, weren’t you?! Goddammit,” he swirls on his classmates, “what are you guys looking at!” then back to Deku. “Where’d she go?”

“Uh, I think she was hungry, so the cafeteria? I already checked the labs, classrooms, and bathrooms on the way.”

Then they were out the door, and no one ever heard of them again.

-

Bakugou slams the staffroom door open.

Complete and painful silence falls over the entire room as the boy marches in, looking around. 

“Uhm,” Midnight takes off her casual glasses to put her hero glasses back on, “do you need something, Bakugou-kun?”

Midoriya makes a dying noise, “oh my god there’s so many heroes,” then, hushedly, “Kacchan no don’t go in! You’re disturbing them!” 

“You have self-study now, what are you doing here?”

“Huh? Midoriya-kun, I thought you were testing out the energy-powered mill machine with Hatsume today?”

Bakugou’s gaze falls on his teacher and-- “you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Language.”

“Ahhh, there she is!”

Laid supine on Aizawa’s lap-- was a little fox-like creature, with light mauve fur. It made itself comfortable, cosying up to the teacher’s stomach.  Aizawa looks down at Dash, noting that Bakugou was glaring a hole into him. “This?”

“Dash-chan!” Midoriya goes up to him, “I’m so sorry! I brought her here to help with the machine testing so…”

“You brought an animal with a quirk to test a machine?” Power Loader asks, “I told you time and time again you have to tell me these things--”

“Ah, I’m sorry-- but she isn’t--”

“Hey, Sensei!” Bakugou snaps, “give her back.”

Aizawa frowns. “No.”

And Bakugou sputters, “what?!”

“It is a very well-behaved cat,” Aizawa pets her on the head, and it purrs. Yes, because apparently to Aizawa, that explained why he was allowed to hold the cat perpetually. 

“It’s not a--” Bakugou groans, “ugh. Whatever. We found her, I’m out.”

“Ahhh, wait, Kacchan!” Midoriya whines, “uhm, Aizawa-sensei, I really need her back for--” Dash snarls at him, “--what do you mean you like it there?!”

“Midoriya, I expect an explanation for this. You're usually more responsible than--”

“Ah, I’m really sorry, Power-loader-san! The truth is, Dash isn’t a--”

“I’m keeping her.”

“Aizawa-sensei, that’d be a problem! Please, may I have her back??”

“I'm gonna name you Sushi 2.0.”

“AHhh, help me, Kacchan--!! Wait, he’s already gone?!”


End file.
